Barney.exe
Barney.exe is a demonic alteration of Barney, who is created by Joey Slikk. In Joey Slikk's Barney Error, he appeared as a ".exe" mode of Barney. Appearance He is a purple t-rex with a green tummy, green spots on his tail, and yellow toes, which is same as the original Barney, but with black eyes with red pupils and blood oozing from them, plus sharp light yellow teeth. (Similar to Sonic.exe). (Fangs, claws and a bigger body in his giga form). Gallery Sprites BARNEY_EXE_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe BARNEY_EXE_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe (Front) BARNEY_EXE_SIDEWAYS_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe (Sideways) BARNEY_EXE_SIDEWAYS_LEFT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe (Sideways, Left) BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his hell form BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_FRONT SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his hell form (Front) BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_SIDEWAYS SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his hell form (Sideways) BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_SIDEWAYS LEFT SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his hell form (Sideways, Left) BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_PARTIAL BACK SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his hell form (Partial Back) BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_PARTIAL BACK LEFT SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his hell form (Partial Back, Left) BARNEY EXE (696 FORM) FRONT SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in 666 form (Front) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Updated) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Front, Updated) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_BACK_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Back) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_SIDEWAYS_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Sideways, Updated) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_SIDEWAYS_LEFT_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Sideways, Left, Updated) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_PARTIAL_BACK_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Partial Back) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_PARTIAL_BACK_LEFT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Partial Back, Left) BARNEY_EXE_(BARNEYCHU_FORM)_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form BARNEY_EXE_(BARNEYCHU_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form (Front) File:BARNEY_EXE_(BARNEYCHU_COLORS)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe (Barneychu Colors) (Front) File:BARNEY_EXE_(BAD_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his bad form (Front) File:BARNEY_EXE_(CREEPYPASTA_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his creepypasta form (Front) File:BARNEY_EXE_WITH_A_BIGGER_BODY_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe with a bigger body (Front) File:BARNEY_EXE_(HALF_REAL_DINOSAUR_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his half real dinosaur form (Front) Non-Updated BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Front) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_SIDEWAYS_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Sideways) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_SIDEWAYS_LEFT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Sideways, Left) Close-Ups BARNEY_EXE_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe BARNEY_EXE_ANGRY_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe (Angry) BARNEY_EXE_ANGRY_TALKING_FRAME_1_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe (Angry, Growling) EVIL_BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_ANGRY_TALKING_FRAME_4_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe (Angry, Mouth Open) BARNEY-EXE-ANGRY-TALKING-ANIMATION.gif|An animated close-up of Barney.exe talking (Angry) BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his hell form BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_ANGRY 800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his hell form (Angry) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_960_720_1_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his giga form BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_ANGRY_960_720_1_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his giga form (Angry) BARNEY_EXE_(BARNEYCHU_FORM)_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form BARNEY_EXE_(BARNEYCHU_FORM)_ANGRY 800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form (Angry) Non-Updated BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_960_720_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his giga form BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_ANGRY_960_720_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his giga form (Angry) Art Barneyexehell.png|Picture of Barney.exe in his hell form by TcMaskeCelik. File:29C7E6F8-BCE1-4D09-A393-B16D3D4F83E1.png|A transparent version of Barney.exe in his hell form by Tomatic108. Barney EXE In His 666 Form.png|Picture of Barney.exe in his 666 form by SonnyLauraMaxRRubyJanetAndKate. BARNEY-CHU_EXE.jpg|Picture of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form by Archfiend-dux. BARNEY-CHU_EXE_1273_X_1340_TRANS.png|A transparent version of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form by Archfiend-dux. '''''''''''''.png|Picture of Barney.exe in his alternative Barneychu form by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate File:Barney.exe_(Barney_Chu_Form)_-Updated_Look-.png|Picture of Barney.exe in his alternative Barneychu form by Sly Whitebird File:4FDHSB33_FFSR44SR543_HGDGD2.png|Picture of Barney.exe (Barneychu Colors) by 6cookiebaby6 BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM).png|Picture of Barney.exe in his giga form by Joey Slikk BARNEY.EXE (3D MODEL).png|3D model of Barney.exe by Spr6. BARNEY.EXE (HELL FORM) (3D MODEL).png|3D model of Barney.exe in his hell form by Spr6. Giga_Barney_Exe_3D.png|3D model of Barney.exe in his giga form by Spr6. File:Iuytrer876543.png|3D model of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form by Spr6. File:Fghjkuyft.png|3D model of Barney.exe in his orange form by Spr6. '''''''''''.png|Picture of Barney.exe in his bad form by Julian Vomit. Barney.exe_(Orange_Form)_(3).png|Picture of Barney.exe in his orange form by Sly Whitebird. File:Barney.exe_(Orange_Form)_(3)_copy.png|Another picture of Barney.exe in his orange form by Sly Whitebird Uyhy.jpg|Picture of Barney.exe in his creepypasta form by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate File:Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffdd.png|Full body of Barney.exe in his creepypasta form by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate File:M7.png|Picture of Barney.exe with a bigger body by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate FGHGFGJKGHGHJHGF.png|Picture of Barney.exe with a bigger body and Barneychu form by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate File:Kjhgfdghhgfdsut.jpg File:Unnamed-7_9.22.31_AM.jpg|Picture of Barney.exe in his terra form by Sly Whitebird 00000000000000000000000.jpg|Picture of Barney.exe in his half real dinosaur form by sorrylittlesharky (Edited by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate) File:BARNEY._EXE_HALF_REAL_DINOSAUR_FORM.png|Picture of Barney.exe in his half real dinosaur form by sorrylittlesharky (Edited by Sly Whitebird) Separate Gallery There is a separate gallery available on this wiki for Barney.exe. To see it, click here. Videos File:Barney.exe Jumpscare|The jumpscare of Barney.exe. File:GigaBarney.exe Jumpscare|The jumpscare of Barney.exe in his giga form. File:Barney.exe (Barneychu Form) Jumpscare|The jumpscare of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Barney the Dinosaur